vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Greylancer
|-|Noble Greylancer= |-|Nightmare Village= Summary Noble Greylancer (貴族グレイランサー) is a pure blood Greater Noble who oversees the Northern Frontier Sector as Overlord. One of a long line of the Greylancer Family which includes his sister Laria and their father. Even among the Greater Nobility he is recognized as the greatest warrior. No one opposed him just out of common practice. He is the main protagonist of his own series Noble V: Greylancer, makes his first appearance in Nightmare Village. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-C, possibly 3-A to High 3-A. At least 3-C with his Lance Name: Greylancer Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Over 10000 Classification: Vampire, Noble Powers and Abilities: |-|Noble V Greylancer= Noble Physiology, Elemental Manipulation (Can manipulate, use, and absorb all elements), Homing Attack, Summoning, Energy Projection and Matter Manipulation With his Lance (Greylancer can summon his Lance, and shoot out particle beams from it, which act as Anti-Proton beams that destroy all matter. The Lance can also be thrown and hit it's target wherever they might be. His Chariot is also capable of utilizing anti-proton beams.), BFR and Space-Time Manipulation with Dimensional Corrosion Bombs, and his Chariot. (With his dimensional corrosion bombs, he can destroy and send his opponents to another dimension, where time becomes distorted in a vortex.), Flight and Gravity Manipulation with the Anti-Gravity Belt, Fear Manipulation (With his Aura, Greylancer can strike fear into others.), Darkness Manipulation (Was stated to be covered in a "Dark Mist" despite being directly in sunlight.), Forcefield Creation (With the Nobility Force Field), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of D's Aura.), Gravity Manipulation (With the Anti-Gravity Belt) |-|Nightmare Village=All prior at a higher level, Non-Corporeal (Exists as an illusion given form by the date of Greylancer stored within the Nobility's computers.), Hellfire Manipulation (Can blast a target with hellfire with just a look. Can cover himself in hellfire and project towards his enemies.), Energy Absorption (Can Absorb seemingly all forms of energy using his lance as a conduit. Can absorb and manipulate the power that moves the Milky Way), Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefields on his own.) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Superior to Mayerling who can contend with Volume 3 D.) | At least Building level+, possibly Universe level to High Universe level (Should be no weaker than he was thousands of years ago. Was able to contend with D physically, however D was heavily weakened due to sunlight syndrome.), at least Galaxy level with his Lance (Greylancer's Lance draws power from the entire Milky Way, and was stated to have power equal to "The Thing", which could easily destroy the Milky Way Galaxy.) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Can casually deflect a barrage of arrows raining down at 34 kilometers a second. Should be faster than Mayerling.) | At least Relativistic+, possibly Massively FTL (Can react to D's attacks, although the latter was heavily weakened.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Scales to other nobles who can uproot enormous trees.) |At least Class 5, possibly Class M (Should be no weaker than before. Could physically push back a weakened D with his lance.) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ | At least Building Class+, possibly Universal to High Universal. At least Galactic with his Lance Durability: At least Building level+, Multi-Solar System level with the Nobility Forcefield | At least Building level+, possibly Universe level to High Universe level. Multi-Solar System level with the Nobility Forcefield. Galaxy level with his Lance (His Lance could hold off attacks from the Thing, and block it's attacks being redirected back towards Greylancer.) Stamina: Very High | At least Very High Range: Kilometers (One swipe of his Lance was stated to deflect an entire army of OSB fleets) | Galactic Standard Equipment: * Lord Greylancer's Lance: Cuts through targets at or near light speed at the very least. It discharges a purple streak colored particle beam hitting a target and boring a 5-meter-long trench in the ground making no noise in its wake, being an anti-proton beam that destroys all matter. * Time-Deceiving Incense Ring: A gold urn-shaped ring. Anyone inhaling its scent experiences the illusion that night is day and day is night. Thus, when Greylancer walked in the light of day, his subjective experience was of being awake and active at night. * Dimensional Corrosion Bomb: Rends a hole in dimensional space, dragging the target into another dimension. * Self Repairing Clothes: His clothes can restore to its original shape when damaged, the holes close up as fast as they are made. * Anti-Gravity Belt: Allows for flight. Using Anti-Gravity and propulsion from its energy. * Nobility Force Field: The Nobility's force fields draw on the power that moves the Milky Way. They are activated by a thought projected device. Lord Valcua said a Nobility Force Field can defend against his Particle Space Cannon. * Anti-Gravity Chariot: A chariot styled space craft equipped with an anti gravitational field allowing flight, a anti proton cannon that completely destroys all matter, and a dimensional shot, which not only destroys the target but sends the debris left in wake to another dimension. It is equipped with an advanced AI that takes voice commands anticipates actions needed and automatically displays the probability for success. It has sensors that searches out desired targets and relays the information on a screen, it is also equipped with stealth technology that masks him from all technological senses and telepathic detection when engaged. The barrier has been strengthened at least to twice as strong as the last chariot destroyed in the moon base assault. It allows him to overpower and pass through other barriers not as technologically advanced or strong as his such as Meyerling's with out effort, a barrier that held back the entire Counter Insurgency Forces calculated to have enough energy to last for eternity that enveloped his entire kingdom. The Capital's dimensional cutter also seems to be useless. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics.) Weaknesses: Nobles are weak to holy symbols, garlic, sunlight, and running water. They can also be killed by piercing of the heart. Key: Noble V Greylancer | Nightmare Village Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 8